Anchor
by starstruck94
Summary: I have no answers as to who I am other than my name, my species and somone called Pam owes me fealty. The only thing I know for sure is this brave, illuminating mortal’s name is Sookie Stackhouse. Eric's POV of DTTW, T for now.
1. Homecoming

**A/N: Okay, I probably should've worked on chapter 4 of Dead All Round, but I had an idea so I ran with it. Review, please! They make me feel all squishy inside :)  
Also, I borrowed some dialogue from the actual story, in some places. I'm 'tweaking' it (major You've Got Mail moment there).**

**This chappy here is dedicated to my awesome beta, Starbubblez! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. All Charlaine Harris's. Stop teasing me about it. Yeah, you, the one with the face and the hair.**

**

* * *

  
**

I shall sleep, and move with the moving ships,  
Change as the winds change, veer in the tide;  
My lips will feast on the foam of thy lips,  
I shall rise with thy rising, with thee subside;  
Sleep, and not know if she be, if she were,  
Filled full with life to the eyes and hair,  
As a rose is fulfilled to the rose leaf tips  
With splendid summer and perfume and pride.

-Algernon Charles Swinburne

* * *

I run on and on.  
I do not know why, or how I came to be here.  
Who am I? I am not human—this much I know. Vampires are accustomed to the cold detachment of the dark. I can see well—all too well. I can see the things in the trees moving, chilling me. Broken shards slice my feet as I run. I do not feel the pain, my fear is too overwhelming. The bitter cold slaps at my skin. I register the sensation, I do not feel it - I am the undead. Am I running _from_ something? That is cowardice… I do not _feel_ like a coward. Am I? Is running from fear a habit? Am I a strong man? I have strength enough to run through the slithery tendrils which surround my feet, threatening to trip me and trap me in them. Do I have strength enough to keep running? Strength enough to fight if danger appears? I feel like I must keep running. I must get to where I am going. Perhaps something awaits me there? Where am I going?  
A woman, close behind my blazed trail calls out. Is she speaking to me? She asks if she can help me. Does she know who I am? Does she know why I am here? Does she know why I am running? Am I running from her? Will she kill me? Do I know her? Is she my wife? My sister? My daughter? 'She cannot be my mother' I think as I look at her briefly, she is too young. She is not a vampire and she is alone, able to be dealt with if she proves dangerous.

I hope I do not die. I _will_ not die. I do not want a final death. But, what if I am caught? What if this woman has something to do with… my current state? Does she have more people with her? Will I be brought down swiftly? Or will my death be prolonged?

The woman calls out to me again, panic present in her voice. She is running after me, running too fast to be purely human. Is she after me? My fangs descend. She calls out 'Eric'. Who is Eric? Am I he? Who is this woman? I turn around, whoever I was, the man I am now dislikes all these rhetorical questions. I wheel around to face the strange woman—she must be dangerous, to be alone at night. I do not want to kill her though. Killing women is distasteful.

"Stay back, woman!", I warn, my voice is deep, though I can still can hear the raw fear reverberating through it.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks.

"Who are you?" I ignore her question. I have no answer for her. She replies that I know her, she seems agitated and tired.  
I am still ready to attack.  
"What's up with you? Where's your car?" The mystery woman asks. She talks comfortably—knowledgeably with me. She must know who I am!  
"You know me? Who am I?" I ask, careful not to seem too excited.

Her face (which, I might add is attractive) flickers with surprise. She seems to think I am joking with her.

"Of course I know you, Eric. Unless you're Eric's identical twin… Do you have a brother?"

I retract my fangs, slowly. She knows me. She is not dangerous— she could have attacked me already if that was her desire. I release myself from my defensive stance.

"I don't know", I reply honestly, "Eric is my name?"

She looked lost (join the club) for moment and tells me my name is Eric Northman. Again, she asks why I am here. I tell her I don't know that either. I think she gets the message now. I can tell because her suspicious look has faded.

"For real? You don't remember anything?" she shivers sympathetically, her eyes glued to my bare chest.

"For real", I echo. She tears her gaze from my chest and her gaze turns...sad?

She tells me I am a vampire and that she does not want to be hurt. I agree with her, I do not want to be hurt either and yet, I also find that I do not want to hurt her. She leads me to a car after exclaiming at my bare and bloodied feet.  
I drive away with this strange but courageous woman to a place I do not know.

* * *

I learn many things on the trip. There is a vampire named Bill that is her ex-lover, who resides near to where I was running. Was I running to him?

"This is where you live?" I ask the woman, aghast. There is nothing inherently wrong with her house, I just _don't want to go in._

The woman rolls her eyes at me. With her sarcasm, she puts me firmly in my place. It is just a home…tentatively I follow her closely at her side, clutching an awful brown monstrosity of a blanket that she threw around me when I first entered the car. I don't want to be far from this woman. She is all I know. I do not want to be lost again.

I don't even know her name.

Inside her home, it is… warm, in a country way. It is all buttercup yellows and light blue trims. I refrain from asking myself how I know what a _buttercup yellow_ looks like.

She exclaims softly at my bloodied feet, "Oh, Eric," and retrieves a pan filled with warm water. She tells me to take my jeans off— I assume because they are dirty at the ends. I do not laugh at her sweetness. She may be the only thing I know, but I do not 'know' her. I cover myself with the blanket out of respect. She seems shocked at this action - I don't know why. The woman points to a chair nearest to me and I sit myself down. Slowly, she guides my feet into the warm water. I can feel the warmth spread up my toes. The heat is blissful and relieves my anxieties. Whoever she is, she is taking care of me. Washing my feet delicately, the woman takes her time. Each gentle swipe is like a new wave of comfort washing over me. I think it is her company that calms me also, she seems very peaceful. I do not know how long I was running but I felt lonely beyond belief. I owe this woman so much.

She pats my feet dry and I take the time to notice her. She has sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair, a small pretty nose and full lips. She has lightly defined cheekbones and is incredibly short. She looks tired, from the circles under her eyes and the droop of her shoulders. She needs sleep.

"You were out at night", I say quietly. I do not want to seem intrusive (but I do want to know) or judgmental. She should have been at home safe, warm, protected.

"I was working", she says, pointing to her clothes. Her shirt has the words 'Merlotte's Bar' embroidered over the left breast. She should not be working. Where is the man in her family? I ask her about that and she reveals she has a brother. How does he abide by himself, letting her work this way? Does he not care for her safety?

"Your brother lets you work so late at night?", I could not help myself. My forwardness irks her, however. She scowls at me, saying "Jason has his own problems, Eric!".

"I think I'm gonna call Pam. She'll probably know what's happened", she says effectively changing the subject. I am intrigued and frightened by her statement.

"Who is Pam?", I ask. Is she the one who did this to me?  
"Your second in command, now shush while I call her".

"What if she no longer owes me fealty?", I ask. I am acutely aware of the panic starting to roil beneath my skin.

"We need to know, either way", she replies calmly pressing buttons on a device. Someone named Chow speaks to her on the other end of the device. He sounds stressed and concerned. His tension rises further after my woman asks if they are missing anyone. I leave her to talk, since my blood is waiting for me in the kitchen. She is a smart woman.  
I trust this stranger wholly.

I return to her as she ends the conversation, my anxiety not diminished even after the meal. My woman looks at my hair sadly.  
"Listen Eric, you're gonna stay here the rest of tonight and tomorrow. Pam is gonna come see you tomorrow night as soon as she's able too—until then I'll keep you safe".

"You won't let anyone get in?"  
"I'll do my best", she replies smiling slightly at my childish fear. I _am_ frightened, enough so that I trust a strange and small _human_ _woman_ to keep me safe.  
"C'mon, I'll show you where you're going to sleep", she says leading me to a small bedroom. She opens a cupboard and reveals a secret chamber built beneath the hatch, it loos dark and slightly damp. It felt… moody. The chamber was dark and promised uninterrupted solitary. I do not want to be alone with a man I have no knowledge of, even if I am talking about myself.  
"Do I have to get in now?", I ask. She looks immensely tired. It is selfish, but I don't care. I want to stay with her for as long as I can.  
"No", she replies, "But you can't forget to get in there before sunrise. You can't forget that, can you?"

I think for a moment before I shake my head, "I'll know I won't let that happen. Can I please stay in the room with you?", I ask politely, treading carefully. She looks as if she might fall asleep at any moment.

Her brother ought to be ashamed.

"Alright", she says walking into the larger bedroom across from my hiding place. She cleanses herself, whilst I sit in a chair mulling over the information I have learnt today. I feel like a blank white canvas, that finally sports a little colour.

She slips into her bed and audibly groans at it's softness, her warmth selling me a picture of comfort. I join her, under the already warm blankets. She seems surprised, but resigned to my presence. She does not tell me to leave and for that I am immensely thankful.

"Woman?", I ask. I need to know her name. I should know who I am indebted to.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Sookie, Eric. Sookie Stackhouse".

I still have no answers to my own questions - except that I am named Eric Northman and am owed fealty by someone named Pam. I also knew that this mortal woman's name was Sookie Stackhouse.

I felt calm. "Thank you, Sookie", I whispered.  
"Hmm…your welcome", she replied sleepily. Her warm hand moved beneath the patchwork quilts until she found mine and clasped it. Sookie drifted off to sleep. Her touch soothing me as I curled up against her side, watching her body move with every breath. I do not let go of her hand, I don't seem to be able to. I close my eyes and listen to the regular intervals of her breath.

* * *

I stayed until the last possible moment, the sun threatening to rise and catch me unprotected.  
I crept into my secret hiding place feeling like I had come home.


	2. Captain of my Soul

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! But, on the plus side it's the longest chapter I've ever written in my (admittedly limited) fanfiction experience :)  
To everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing! Keep them coming ;) Dead All Round's chapter four will be up soon too, if anyone out here is reading that. **

**Beta'd by Starbubblez (:**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Charlaine Harris's.

* * *

**

Out of the night that covers me  
black as the pit from pole to pole  
I thank whatever gods may be  
for my unconquerable soul

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud  
Under the bludgeoning s of chance  
my head is bloody, but unbowed

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
looms but the horror of the shade  
and yet the menace of the years  
finds, and shall find me, unafraid

It matters not how strait the gate  
how charged with punishments the scroll  
I am the master of my fate  
I am the captain of my soul.

_William Earnest Henley_

* * *

"He's about six foot five, long legs and broad shoulders... Maybe a thirty-four waist?", I heard Sookie say. She has company. Has she given me up? I rise from my hiding space, unease and fear spreading through me and settling upon my shoulders. What did I do? What should I do? Oh, for fuck's sake. I feel like a weakling, wondering all the time. Whoever I was, I am strong now— I can feel it in my muscles. It's in my blood. There's a short brown silk robe laid out for me on the flowery bedspread, shiny and high cut. It was obviously made for another, smaller, man. Soft to the touch, I bring it to my nose. It smells like... Lavender with a hint of dry musk. Vampire. Perhaps this is her brother's robe? Doubtful. It's too… sensual as it slides between my fingers. Her lover's maybe? Mine? Am I Sookie's lover? No… I do not think I am… Am I? Would I be a satisfying lover? How will I know until it happens? Patience is virtue. That said I have a feeling that the real me is not overtly virtuous.

Begrudgingly, I wrap the robe around my nakedness. I've discovered that I like being in the nude. The warm Southern air is like a silk blanket wrapped around my skin. Stopping outside the kitchen door, I decide to watch instead of entering. Spying on Sookie is wrong but necessary. Her friend is of medium height, I am taller than he. He is blonde and has well-rounded muscles. Is _he_ Sookie's lover? No… she has pity in her eyes and annoyance on her face. In other words, she looks downright maternal. Much like how she looked at me last night.

"Anybody I'd know?" asks the man.

Oh, temptation, you drive a hard bargain.

"Me", I say moving into sight. The man whirls around, eyes wide and white, as if he expects an attack. Quieting down a laugh (that would frighten the human) I decide I won't hurt him. He's a friend of Sookie's and he has done me no wrong (again, that I know of). I plaster on my 'nice vampire' look. I don't want to threaten the peculiar man. He's staring at me, his eyes lingering on my feet and then towards my groin… is he a homosexual with a fondness for feet? What odd company Sookie keeps, he looks accusingly at her but his voice is torn between proud and indignant as he says, "You didn't let any grass grow under your feet, Sook!" She scowls at him and raises a singular eyebrow. I think he is a promiscuous man. He smells like he had female company. A lot of female company.

But then, why the hell was he staring at my feet...and groin?

"Are you going to introduce me?", he asks of Sookie.

"Hmm… Better not", Sookie replies unabashed. Did she not want me here? Is she ashamed of _me?_ I have nothing, literally, to be ashamed of.

"Eric", I say reaching to shake the man's hand. Take that, Ms Stackhouse.

"Hullo Eric, I'm Jason, this rude lady's brother", he says nodding his head at Sookie (who looks and feels angry). Now, how did I know how she felt? Has she taken my blood? Interesting… I file that tidbit away for future review. The atmosphere is thick, heavy with serious words.

Jason has been told to forget he saw me. There is danger all around me, Sookie says. He, in turn, tells me if I have Sookie harmed he will kill me. "These are acceptable terms", I say, "But I will tell you this, I think you should take Sookie into your household so you can support and provide for so she is better protected". Jason looks choked at my suggestion, his face changes to a very bright red. Sookie is laughing silently behind her hand, hiding her face from her brother (who hasn't recovered yet...can anyone die of shock?). Sookie laughs again, her magical laugh. Her laugh is not overly sweet, nor sour, her laugh like her voice is friendly and warm. With her crinkled nose and doe eyes, I see that Sookie is very beautiful. Her hair is luminous, her body is spectacular. The scar on her wrist that is a little lighter than her tan makes her that much more…Natural. Vulnerable. She needs to be protected.

I snap myself out of a daze.

Jason ignores my opinion and asks Sookie if ten bottles of blood will suffice or does she need more? I do not hear her answer as my uneasiness is disturbing Jason and I can not help notice he is staring at my feet again. He walks towards me and places a foot parallel to mine. Whatever he sees, all I can see is my foot is two or three inches longer than his, it makes him whistle and give me an appraising look. I hear him mutter something about 'Big feet'.  
"Is the old saying true?" he asks Sookie in the next breath. She says she does not know—know _what? _Jason laughs heartily and leaves, taking my unrest with him, finally leaving us alone. I can feel her warmth. Sookie has a soothing appeal to her, like a blanket on a winter night. Suddenly a new emotion swept through me, probably unknown to a vampire....guilt. She didn't want me to meet her brother and my pride had ignored what she wanted.

"I'm sorry I came out while he was here", I said carefully. The feeling of skating on thin ice made me cautious.

"I don't think you wanted me to meet him", I carried on, watching her warily as I sit down near the blazing fireplace. Sookie has her forehead crinkled, like she's thinking hard. I'm not the only one in this room being wary.

"I'm not embarrassed to have you here, Eric but I don't want my brother tangled up in whatever mess you're in". I ask her if he is her only brother, she replies he is her only family left, except for a drugged up cousin who is 'lost'. Again, I can feel her sadness overwhelming me, tethering my feet to the floor. I can't help but tell her not to be so sad. "I'm fine", is all she says but her tone is too brisk to be truthful. Sookie would be a terrible actress. Or do I know how she feels from our blood exchange? Questions, questions, questions. They are all I seem to have.

"This is not your brother's robe", I say. Sookie is staring a hole (where had that expression come from?) into the fire. Pain swirls through her emotions but her face is blank, strong. What had her lover done to her?

"Whose is it then?"

"Bill's".

"Is he my friend?"

"No, not exactly… He lives in your area, you're the sheriff of Area Five. He owes you fealty".

"Is he your lover?"

"Used to be", she says looking at me in the mirror. She smiles brightly, falsely. Her eyes drifting lower and lower, until she squeezes them shut and suddenly I am under a waterfall of lust. _Oh._  
"Do you need something?", I ask innocently. I smile to myself (inwardly), and look nothing but concerned (outwardly). Of course, I _am concerned_ for her but I'm not stupid. Sookie changes the subject.

"Your friends, Pam and Chow, will be here soon".

I hate this feeling. It chokes and stirs in my belly, and makes my bones feel brittle. Fear, I think. I _hate _it. Sookie is mumbling about jeans, dryers and Jason.

"Are you sure they are my friends?"

"Yeah, well… Pam is at least. She and Chow work for you at Fangtasia, the bar you own".

"So I am Pam and Chow's employer? What else do I do?"

She tries, unsuccessfully, to inform me of my duties as Sheriff of Area Five. I feel stupid with that title, it sounds like something from a child's story. Anyway, Sookie doesn't know much about my work. Interesting. Even more so, when she tells me something she obviously didn't mean to let slip, I have some form of control over her. I force her to do things… I don't like the sound of that.

I think I may not want to know what exactly I got up to when I was my former self. I sound like an asshole. Borrowing the hairbrush Sookie was using, I work out my frustrations on my hair. The colour is almost the exact same as Sookie's (who is grinding her teeth, trying to overcome some huge emotion. Lust, again. Is it me? I suppose I am exceptionally handsome.) Alone in this large room, I feel uncomfortable. Sookie stomped off to her bedroom, frustration following her like a lost puppy. I may not have mentioned it, but I don't like being alone.

I find myself standing at Sookie's doorway, again. Her motions are forced, her face full of distaste.

"You're tense".

Sookie, frightened, shrieks at my sudden appearance. "Sorry! Sorry!" I apologize. She gives me the dirtiest, foulest look I've ever seen in my… two nights of memory. Still, I was chastened and chastised duly. It is then the fateful knock on the door sounds, my 'friends' were here. I kept to my position (slumped next to Sookie's bed), while she answered. What if they just came to kill me? What if they have turned against me? What if they kill Sookie too? How will I defend myself and Sookie from two vampires, practically bursting with knowledge, compared to me? Demented and desolate, with no one and nothing. I should tell Sookie to run but they will find her. She needs protection. Will they chase me if I run?

No.  
No more running. I'll sit here. Or… No, I will go to them. I'll show them I'm not an invalid. I still have arms and legs, everything but my memory. Besides, Sookie's room only has one window—the living room (where they are) has two. Therefore, the living room has a higher chance for escape if the need arises. I walk to them, tentatively. I see a blonde female vampire, dressed… conservatively. There is an Asian man covered in intricate tattoos. He looks menacing. She looks worried.

Then, like a dog on a leash, my old friend fear drags me right back down the 'meaningless-question-hole'. It scratches up my legs, digging into my heels. No, no, no I don't want to be here, they'll kill me. Or what if I kill them and they turn out to be my family? Or dearest friends?

And then, I see Sookie. My safe harbour. My anchor.

I walk inside.

* * *

"I know you".  
The blonde vampire...Pam looks relieved, but worried. She keeps looking at me, like she's expecting something. I do not trust her, or her companion. They call me 'Master'. They look to be concerned for me. But they're too careful, too conceived. I don't trust them. I do not want to know the answer. I want them to _leave_, please, please, leave. I don't want them to be here.  
Sookie, in the corner of the room, stands and walks quietly to the door. I catch myself from begging but ask her not to go. I do not want Sookie to leave me. I do not want to be alone with these two strangers. Where were they when I was missing? They might be lying to me, they might be on the other side. They might want me dead.  
Do not leave me, Sookie, do not! Please listen to me! Safety, sanity, everything I am is walking away with her. She looks at me and I plead with her silently. Grudgingly, Sookie trudges back to me. Sweet, sweet relief! You, my dear, are a welcome friend.

A knock sounds at the door.

Sookie goes to answer it and I follow behind her (along with Pam and Chow). She motions to Pam to go around the house (it is Jason, I can hear him mumbling). Chow stands in front of me shielding me from the door. I can not tell if he is genuine in his regard for my safety. Sookie opens the door to see Jason being held by the scruff of his neck, inches above the floor.  
Pam, I see, has a very fangy smile. She drops him to the floor and clicks her fangs back. "Now listen here, you're lucky I didn't slap you upside the head! Don't you know better than to sneak up on a man like that?" Jason demands. He's rubbing his neck when Pam had hold of him. Jason smiles at his own folly, and says, "That would be mighty hard". His attentions turn to Sookie, belatedly. Satisfied that she wasn't hurt, his eagerness hopped up again.

"These guys are just friends of Eric, here", Sookie says shutting the door behind her.

"Well", Jason starts addressing Pam and Chow, "You'd better go on down to town and get rid of those wanted posters for the big guy".

Everyone, and do I mean _everyone_, stared at the human man for a good minute. "They're everywhere, at Wal-Mart, Grabbit Kwik, the Bottle Barn… It says something about you being kidnapped… Oh, and the reward is fifty thousand dollars!", Jason adds looking pleased with himself. Sookie's eyes pop out at the amount. Is that a lot? Do I have that much money? I would assume so, given I am Sheriff and owner of a (apparently) prosperous bar.

Chow nods his head at Jason (talking to Pam) and says "We should take care of it", sending Sookie off into a rage. Why would they want to kill Jason? He's not a threat.

"Don't you even think about laying a hand on my brother!" Sookie all but spat, rushing to place herself between Chow and Jason (a red-faced, glistening eyed and clench fisted Jason). I can see his desire to retort, to fight back. His heart is pounding so loudly, I think even Sookie can hear it. He is knee deep in dark water and doesn't have the slightest clue. Stupid man.

Sookie gives him a withering stare and clamps a hand around his wrist. He reluctantly obeys her.

Now, she's a smart woman.

"If you touch him, you'll have to kill me too".

Oh… that wasn't so smart. Chow and Pam are staring her down, in a predator meets prey glare. Pam looks uncertain. Chow looks positively gleeful. What the fuck is going on?

"What's going on?" I ask, excluding the profanity. Well, I need to know why Sookie is risking her life. Why my supposed henchmen are more than willing to take her life (and her brother's)?  
I clear my throat. I want to get my point across.

"Explain, Pam". The blonde vampire turns to look at me, relief softening her face. She didn't want to harm the humans.

"Sookie and her brother have seen you. They need the money. They'll turn you in to the witches for it. They're human".

"What witches?", Jason and Sookie ask simultaneously. My question exactly.

"Thanks a lot Eric, for dragging us into this shit. Fuck! Let go of my wrist Sook, you're stronger than you look", Jason mutters.

He is being unfair, I did not choose to have my memory wiped, my whole life stolen, my existence turned into a big black gaping hole! I wonder what the other me, the 'real' Eric would have done? I want to kill him. Or at least dent his self-absorbed face in a few times. But then Sookie will be angry with me and Jason is, almost, right. I might have dragged them into something dangerous, however inadvertently. I don't feel for Jason but what about Sookie? She's done nothing wrong. She saved me and took me in. I might be dead right now, if it wasn't for her.

What a cheerful thought.

* * *

Everyone sits down and the tension in the room elevates… slightly. I sit on the floor by Sookie's feet. If anyone jumps at her, I can protect her.  
And I really don't want her to leave again.

"No matter what you don't want him to know, your brother must stay and learn why he cannot try to earn that money", Pam says. Both the humans nod. "Several nights ago at Fangtasia, we heard that a group of witches had arrived in Shreveport".

"So? What can a bunch of girls in black do to you all?", Jason shrugs.

"Real witches are very powerful… They can do plenty to our kind, since they meddle with magic and our existence is rooted in magic. Anyway, this group is different. They have more..."

"Juice?" Jason interrupts.

"Yes, exactly. They've got more juice. And we don't know what makes them so powerful", Pam explains.

"Why did they come to Shreveport?" Sookie asks. Chow appraises her question. She gives him a dirty look.

"They want to take over Eric's businesses… Witches have a number of ways to force us into giving them money, so it's either take the businesses over or make Eric pay protection fees so they don't bother us".

"How could they bother you?"

"The leaders, a brother and sister team, spelled it out—graphically too, I might add. The things they said about the plumbing…", Pam winces, "Hallow, the sister, made it known she could turn our alcohol bad, curse our workers and make our patrons trip and sue us. Every night we would be waking up to a nightmare, maybe to the point where Fangtasia isn't worth anything. Our revenues will plummet".

I have a feeling I'm supposed to care if this bar collapses. I don't, though. But what is wrong with the witches? Surely they wouldn't be offering $50,000 for my return or sighting if they want my bar? That is rather excessive.

Sookie asks the Question of the Day. "So… How did Eric end up running down the road in nothing but his jeans and briefs?"

'Briefs' is too generous a word for that red tiny thing I was clad in. Why the hell did I buy that? My underlings are exchanging worrisome glances. I tighten my grip on Sookie's ankle (but only slightly). Even if we are not lovers, I like to touch her. She radiates safety and warmth.

Chow decides to speak. "We told the leaders that we would discuss their 'offer' but last night one of their subordinates came to us with… Uh… an alternative proposal. When we first met with Hallow, she decided she wanted to… that she felt lust…", He waves his hand at me. Oh… Well, colour me delighted. Jason, ever tactful, says "She wanted to boff him? For real?"  
Chow nods. Pam grins. Sookie rolls her eyes. I feel awe. I must be a _great_ lover. "Anyway", Chow continues, on a roll, "Such a match, even for a short time is unfavourable to Witches, since they have faith in the organic qualities of their craft and we are, after all, dead. Hallow had her messenger tell Eric that if he would entertain her for one week, she would only take a fifth of his business instead of the initial half".

Only a week? And after that she would only demand a _fifth?_ Even I underestimated my skills as a lover. I must be amazing! Out of this world, even… Hmm…Jason commends me on my reputation as a Romeo (whoever that is). Sookie, all golden halo and bright blue eyes, looks less impressed with the statement. It is at that moment I know she will be mine. It is inevitable I feel. As sure as the dawn rises, she will be my lover.

"Whilst the rest of us thought this was a good exchange", Chow sends me a resentful look (careful, underling), "Our master thought the idea so enraging, he refused in such an insulting manner that Hallow cursed him".

Oh. I really am an asshole. But…That just confirms my suspicions, really. Jason asks me why I would refuse the head witch. How would I know? I have no memory. The human doesn't seem to understand that I knew nothing, that I was void, until Sookie took me in. I lean in to her legs more, careful not to separate them. Careful not to show any weakness, I kept my face relaxed as my company asks me question after question. Do I know this? Do I know that? If I did, would we be here right now? Idiots.

"But… this makes no sense. This wouldn't have happened to Eric out of the blue. You guys did something, didn't you?", Sookie asks. Again, my underlings exchange loaded glances. It's as if they're talking without words.  
"There was a minor mishap with the messenger. Chow, umm, lost his temper… we didn't know that the witch was booby-trapped with magic". Chow was staring us down, as if he was challenging everyone in the room to point out his blunder.  
Silence filled the room. She sat down beside me and held me in her soft, golden arms.

Jason asks suddenly, "You've never been to Merlotte's, have you?", I shake my head. "So, nobodies gonna instantly link Eric to Sookie," Jason says.  
Pam murmured her affirmation. What's going on?

"That means that you're probably safe, so long as Bon Temps goes, cause I doubt anyone saw Eric out last night, excluding Sookie and I have no idea why he finished up on that precise road". The human does have some good points. Why the hell was I on that road?

Jason asks Chow what would happen if someone (someone not being him) tried to claim the reward. "Eric's 'close friend' would meet with the informer to find out if they are truthful. If they convince them, the witches start looking in a specific area. I would also guess they'd enlist the local witches help too".

"There ain't no witches in Bon Temps", Jason says. Sookie mutters something about an "ass out of you and me", making Jason turn and look at her sharply. He slumps in his seat like he just can't keep his spine vertical any more.

"Men and women alike can be witches, but there probably isn't many here. This place is a backwater town. It'll be difficult for Hallow to gain control over those witches who don't belong to a coven. She needs cooperation to find Eric", Pam supplies.

"But why can't the Shreveport witches cast a spell to find him?"  
"That's because they can't find anything of his, like blood, hair or scent. They don't know where his resting place is and there isn't anyone around who has Eric's blood in her".

Oh, no. I met Sookie's stare briefly. I hope that no one else knows that but us. Chow and Pam held eye contact again. I can almost hear them talking, swapping ideas… It was a static riddled transmission for me. Too fuzzy to understand.

Jason mutters something about going to mattresses. Another thing I don't understand. I think I should start keeping a list. Then from behind me, Sookie leant forward and stroked my hair back from my face massaging my scalp. She continued on, spreading her warmth from the tips of her fingers across me till she reached my ears and held her hands there. I could love this woman, I think. She knows me better than I know myself. Better than my underlings, too. I place my hands over hers, just to feel her heat.

She speaks fast, but I can still hear her clearly. "Pam, Chow, this has got to be the worst idea I've ever heard. How the hell am I supposed to protect him? I'm not invincible. I'll get beaten up, or maybe even killed".

My underlings don't seem to understand what Sookie's saying. I open my mouth to speak but Jason interrupts me. "If Sookie does this", cutting Sookie off too, "Then she deserves to get her due".

His eyes are darting from one face to the next. "At least as much as an informer would get… Fifty thousand". Sookie's hands clamp down harder on my ears. If her face wasn't red enough, I could feel her embarrassment, like a thorn in my mind.

"Ten", Chow said.

"Forty-five", Jason replied.

"Twenty".

"Thirty-five and no less".

"Deal".

"Sookie, I'll get you my shotgun", was all that Jason said before walking out the door.

I think my safety was just sold to the least willing 'bidder'...  
Sookie and I could only look at each other mutually stunned at the whirlwind bargaining. Pam and Chow let themselves out.

We didn't notice.


End file.
